Just Like Magic
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Amber is determined to ace her upcoming sorcery test, and she requests Cedric's help. Neither expects to enjoy the lessons, but then again they've been wrong before.


Just Like Magic

Summary: Amber is determined to ace her upcoming sorcery test, and she requests Cedric's help. Neither expects to enjoy the lessons, but then again they've been wrong before.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Sofia the First."

A/N: Hi! I know I've been absent a bit this week. It's gotten very busy. Next week is Homecoming Week at our school, _and_ I begin my final two grad classes, so…yeah. Lol. Expect slow updates. I'm trying to finish up "Obscure" but want to take my time with it to make sure the ending is perfect and answers all the questions previously presented. Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited. ;) Here we go!

Amber slumped over her desk, her face hidden from the world around her as she sighed in dismay. She had just gotten the results from her practice exam back, and let's just say they were not quite up to her standards. Miss Fauna had suggested she study with a tutor if she wanted to improve.

Perfect. Just perfect. Now not only did she have to worry about passing a _real_ upcoming exam, but this would also interfere in her plans for her fall festival preparation. Regardless, a failing grade was just _not_ going to work, so she made plans to do something about it.

"CEDRIC!"

Cedric gasped and nearly fell out of his chair as the oldest Enchancian princess burst through his door. "Princess Amber!" he sighed, standing as she quickly approached him. "You surprised me! What's the matter?"

Amber whined and held up her practice exam to him, flinching as he made a sound of dismay. "It's bad…"

" _Bad_? Dear girl, I haven't seen a score this low since Greylock decided to write 'happy noodles' for every answer on his midterm exams when we were in Hexley Hall."

She raised an eyebrow at that mentioning. "Interesting friends you have, Cedric." She pouted. "Can you help me prepare for my real exam? It's on Friday, and I could use all the help I can get."

"But…I'm supposed to…" He saw the defeated look on the blonde girl's face and sighed heavily. "Oh, very well. I'll develop a plan for us, and we'll get started tomorrow." He folded his arms. "But it's not going to be easy."

Amber grinned. "Thanks, Cedric! I owe you!" She hummed happily and exited his workshop in higher spirits.

Cedric shook his head before glancing at Wormwood. "The things I do for these princesses, eh, Wormy?"

The raven rolled his eyes. "Indeed."

The next day, Cedric watched in amusement as Amber struggled to enter his room with her arms piled high with books. He laughed. "Just what are you planning to do with those? Nothing in those books will cover what we're going to practice."

"Oh, they're not for studying," the blonde girl quipped as she stacked the books on the floor and stood upon the finished product, leveling their height. "It's so I can see better."

The sorcerer smirked. "Or you could have just asked for a chair." He gestured toward the empty chair in the corner.

She scoffed. "I wasn't about to use one of your chairs, Cedric. Goodness knows, it's probably as old as you are."

He frowned and folded his arms. "Just what are you saying, Princess Amber?"

She grinned. "Nothing! Let's get started!" She beamed as he handed her a gold-colored wand. "Ooh, for me?"

"Specially made," he told her bitterly, " _before_ you called me old."

Amber giggled. "I'm sorry, Cedric. You know I didn't mean it. You're not old."

"You bet Merlin's beard I'm not. Now let's get started." He waved his own wand, flipping through several pages and gathering necessary ingredients to begin their lessons.

So their lessons carried on for the next few hours. Amber slowly started gaining better comprehension of the necessary spells and potions for her upcoming exam. Cedric corrected her when necessary, and he even demonstrated her mishaps.

Amber smiled as she watched Cedric clear away the items later that evening. "You _are_ a good teacher, Cedric. It's a shame you don't get to sub for us more often."

He laughed nervously. "Eh, well, it's actually better that way, Princess Amber. I have far too many things going on around the castle that your father has me working on to do that again. Or at least not any time soon…"

She shrugged. "Whatever you say. So I'll see you tomorrow after school?"

Cedric nodded. "Sure…"

"Okay. Good night, Cedric!" She smiled, waving as she left.

Wormwood glanced at his master and gave him a pointed look. "First the pesky Princess Sofia, and now the pretentious Princess Amber. Will you ever learn?"

"Let's go to bed, Wormy." Cedric yawned and called it a night as the raven kept complaining under his breath.

The next few days went similarly to Monday evening. Amber gradually became more confident with her skills and knowledge, and Cedric even bonded with her a bit more. They'd had times of connecting when she was younger that they didn't have currently as she neared her teen years.

When she was four years old, Cedric had taught Amber how to conjure a rainbow flower from an empty pot. She had thought that was the greatest trick ever. The next year, the year of her mother's passing, he'd given her an amber necklace that had a carving of her mother's face in the stone. She wasn't aware of its secret though. Or at least she hadn't mentioned it.

He sighed Thursday evening when he watched his temporary charge mixing a few ingredients together. He smiled when she lit up in delight, having created the correct combination. "Excellent work, Princess."

Amber beamed. "Cedric, I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you so much. I know I'll pass that test tomorrow." She grinned and gracefully stepped down from her stack of books, preparing to leave.

"Um, Princess Amber, I have a question." Why was he even mentioning this? He only felt it right.

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"Do you remember when I gave you that amber necklace when you were younger?"

Amber paused, nodding. Oh, she remembered it well. Her mother's face had been carefully and intricately engraved into the polished stone, and she'd worn it for a solid year before hiding it away in a special jewelry box. "I remember. Why do you ask?"

"Did you ever discover the secret?" He watched the girl's eyes grow slightly wider and made an assumption that she had not, in fact, figured it out.

"The secret?" She felt her heart beating a little in anticipation. "What secret, Cedric?"

"Go get the necklace and I'll show you."

Not having to be told twice, Amber left the workshop in search of her precious gem.

Cedric nervously fumbled with his wand. What if she didn't like the surprise? What if she got upset and told her father? What if she…liked it? Well, then…he would have done something right.

A few minutes later, the blonde princess re-entered the workshop and held in her hands an amber stone hanging from a silver chain. "Here it is."

Cedric knelt down, taking the necklace from her. He turned it over and let her read the tiny inscription.

 _One gentle touch_

 _Reveals my face_

 _Two taps in time_

 _Then shines my grace_

 _But hold me close_

 _Then do rejoice_

 _Speak the word 'vocem'_

 _You'll hear my voice_

Amber's eyes widened further. "W-What?"

"Do as it says." He dropped the necklace back into her shaking hands and had her press the necklace to her heart. "Say the word, Princess."

Amber closed her eyes and gently whispered, " _Vocem_."

And just like magic, the amber necklace glowed beautifully, the engraving of the former queen sparkling, and a familiar and even melodious voice echoing through the workshop.

 _My darling children,_

 _My Amber and James,_

 _I love you with all my heart._

 _Keep your spirits up and your hearts open._

 _Till we meet again._

 _Mommy_

A few tears leaked down Amber's face as she stared at Cedric in surprise. Why hadn't she found this sooner? Why hadn't he told her?

Cedric blinked. "Princess Amber? Are you-?" He gasped in surprise as she hugged him, her arms tight around his neck and her face buried in his robe. He sighed and smiled lightly, returning her hug and gently patting her back.

"Thank you," she whispered, sniffling as she sat back. She grinned at Cedric as the necklace dangled from her fingers. "You really are the best sorcerer ever, Cedric."

He smiled in appreciation as he wiped a few of her tears away. "We'll see if that's the case after tomorrow. Now no more tears."

She giggled. "No more tears." She slid the necklace around her neck, pulling her hair over the back of the chain. "Maybe this is my good luck charm…"

"Maybe. Good night, Princess Amber."

She smiled and hugged him once more. "Good night, Cedric. And thanks again."

The next day, Cedric sat at his desk, drumming his fingers on the wooden surface. He'd finished his lessons with Sofia already, and she'd gone off to do homework. He was anxious to find out how Amber's test had gone. Sofia, naturally, had passed with flying colors, but he was still curious about the other princess…

He looked over his shoulder as his door opened slightly. Amber walked in, one hand holding onto the amber necklace from before. He saw her eyes downcast. His face fell. "Well?"

Amber glanced up at him and her face broke into a grin. "95%."

Cedric beamed and did a little victory dance before deciding he probably looked ridiculous. Even Wormwood was giving him an embarrassed look. He laughed sheepishly. "Uh, yay!"

The princess laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from the chair. "And to celebrate, Sofia and I are making you a special treat!"

"Fly cakes?"

"Even better… Sofia called it the 'Cedric the Sensational Sorbet' or something like that. She said it would make sense to you."

Cedric chuckled and nodded. "Thanks, Princess Amber."

She smiled back at him. "Thank _you_ , Cedric."

The end

A/N: Well, that got more emotional than I'd originally planned. Lol. I think some of my readers may recognize another story title in Amber's grade! ;) Hope you liked it. I'm working on "Obscure" and a plethora of other stories, so keep an eye out. :D ~AquaTurquoise

PS—Thanks to CedricAmber for the recommendation of the dessert 'sorbet.' I was having a hard time with my alliteration on that one. Haha.


End file.
